


Resolution of Necessity

by InbeTreena



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InbeTreena/pseuds/InbeTreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Jay's 'friendship' has always been a very strained and reluctant one. But lately, the friction between them has only been getting worse. Jay doesn't want to talk about it, but Will has never been one to let sleeping dogs lie... Will/Jay slash. Rated for sexual content and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution of Necessity

Author notes: This shit started as a straight-up sex scene, and somehow became as long as fuck over the weeks it’s taken me to write it. If you just want to read the sexy stuff, CTRL + F, search ‘cock’ and enjoy. If not, read on and try not to fall asleep. A quick warning first though: a bit of this is **vaguely** dub-con. Nothing too disturbing, just some inappropriate touching. Enjoy!

****

** Resolution of Necessity **

****

From the moment they met, Will and Jay could tell that they were polar opposites. As archetypes of their respective social backgrounds, each was everything the other wasn’t. Will was proud of his intellectualism, whereas Jay seemed to take equal pride in his lack of academic prowess. Will was well-mannered and gladly bestowed respect upon his elders, and Jay would just as cheerfully curse up a storm in front of anyone, regardless of seniority. Jay would never dream of indulging in a literary masterpiece over a simple lads’ mag, and Will would prefer a decent glass of wine to cheap corner-shop lager any day. Their differences were clear and obvious to all, especially to them. It wasn’t that they actively disliked each other – more that they had just found it difficult to ever make any real connection as friends. Despite this, the pair managed to coexist comfortably, using their mutual friends as buffers where necessary in order to make sharing the same airspace more tolerable.

 

This system had seemed to work well enough up until recently, when Will noticed that Jay had started to become increasingly frosty towards him. For what reason, he had no idea. It began subtly enough, with Jay remaining uncharacteristically quiet in Will’s presence, but quickly escalated to the point where Jay seemed to oscillate between all but biting Will’s head off every time he spoke and ignoring him completely. Worst of all, there had been a number of occasions when Jay had implored with Simon and Neil to not include Will in something they were planning to do after school or on a weekend. Fortunately, the other boys had been considerate enough of Will’s feelings to not agree to ostracizing him, although not quite considerate enough to resist spilling the beans to Will about Jay’s covert spitefulness.

 

Unhelpfully, neither Simon nor Neil had any insight as to what Jay’s newfound problem with Will might be. Try as he might to ignore it, the tense atmosphere had become very bothersome for Will. He was an avid problem solver, the type that didn’t cope well with letting the sun go down on an argument. There had been many nights when he would lie awake for hours, wracking his brains over what he possibly could have done to offend Jay so badly, to the point that their “friendship” – for lack of a better word – had regressed rather than remain in its usual state of equilibrium. Simply asking the other boy wasn’t really an option – if Will were to receive any answer at all from Jay, it was highly unlikely that it would be a genuine one. His only choice seemed to be to find some kind of coping mechanism to see him through, until Jay finally came out of the mood he’d gotten himself into.

 

Despite reassuring himself that he was rising above the situation, Will should have known that there’s only so much shit one can sweep under a rug before it all inevitably comes spilling out into the opening. And inevitably, it did. The four friends had spent a pleasant breezy Saturday morning hanging around together at the park. Even the beautiful weather and the fun they were having did nothing to curb the proverbial elephant in the room hanging over the two most contrasting members of the group. Regardless, Will had soldiered on with his latest strategy for dealing with Jay – namely, the more unpleasant Jay was to him, the nicer he would endeavour to be in return. This seemed simple enough in theory, but proved to be a lot more difficult when put into practice. Especially when Jay was in the mood for being particularly awkward, which he happened to be that morning. All Will’s attempts at conversation were met with either a silent shrug or a short flippant comment. His patience starting to wear thin, the constant knockbacks eventually caused Will to go into a bit of a muted sulk himself, which left Simon and Neil to do most of the talking for a change.

 

“What we doing now then?” Neil said as they headed towards the park exit.

 

Simon shrugged. “Dunno. We could head over to Waterside?”

 

“Aw yeah, nice one! They’ve just opened up a new bit. Could check out what shops they’ve got?”

 

“Alright, though it’ll probably just be a load of shit fashion shops. Always is.”

 

“Maybe Will can find himself a new briefcase.” Neil smirked, nodding towards his bespectacled friend, who smiled tiredly.

 

Simon grinned. “Or a new sleeveless vest top?”

 

“Yeah,” Jay piped up. “Maybe he can get himself a life while he’s at it.”

 

Will scowled over at the blond boy. There was no sign of the usual deviant smile on Jay’s face, no hint of joviality in his voice. It was probably the most he’d even spoken all morning, and that was what he decided to come out with? It was the final straw for Will, who stopped in his tracks.

 

“Was that really called for?”

 

The other three stopped also, looking at Will blankly. Jay looked almost surprised that Will’s eyes were locked on him.

 

“What you on about?”

 

“I’m ‘on about’ that spiteful comment you just made to me.”

 

“Christ, someone’s fucking touchy!” Jay sneered. “It’s called a joke, you muppet. What, you saying you can’t even take a joke now?”

 

“I can when the other person is joking, which you clearly weren’t.”

 

Jay looked over at the other two boys, shrugging in a manner so dismissive that it made Will’s blood boil. Simon stepped in between them, placing a hand on Will’s shoulder.

 

“Just leave it, yeah?” he muttered. “Don’t ruin a nice day.”

 

Will pulled away from his best friend’s touch. “No, I will not leave it! I’m sorry, but I’ve had just about enough of this!” He turned his attention back to Jay. “What on earth is wrong with you lately?”

 

Another shrug. “Dunno what you mean.”

 

“Like hell you don’t! I’m referring to this horrendous attitude you seem to have towards me. Every time I open my mouth, you have some sort of venom to spit at what I have to say.”

 

“Maybe you should try keeping your mouth shut then.”

 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about! Is there really any need for you to be so unnecessarily confrontational with me?”

 

Jay laughed derisively, clearly amused by the other boy’s meltdown. “Are you having a laugh? You’re always making snide digs at the stuff I say! So you can get on my case but I can’t get on yours, yeah? Is that how this works?”

 

“The utter bullshit you spew out ninety-nine percent of the time usually warrants a critical aside or two, Jay!” Will snapped. “But in case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve been consciously abstaining from commenting on your verbal effluvia recently in favour of being as nice as I possibly can to you. I rather hoped that doing so would encourage this ridiculousness between us to settle, but all you’ve done is continuously shut me down!”

 

“Oh, is that what you’ve been trying to do? Thank fuck for that. For a second there, I was worrying you’d confused me with Si and gone bent for me.”

 

Will sincerely felt like slapping the arrogance clean off Jay’s smirking face, but managed to quell those feelings with a deep breath.

 

“I’m just trying to be your friend, Jay,” he said evenly. “Why is that such a bad thing?”

 

Jay’s mocking grin faded slightly at that. “Yeah, ‘course you are. ‘Cause you’re really bothered about being friends with someone like me, aren’t you? Someone you think you’re so much better than.”

 

“When have I ever said-?”

 

“You don’t need to!” Jay said sharply. “I know fine fucking well that you do! Give over, Briefcase! You’re not arsed about being friends with me. You’re just needy, that’s your problem. Proper fucking little arse-kisser, always so desperate for everyone’s approval. Can’t stand to think that there’s someone who doesn’t think the sun shines out of your arse, can you? It’s fucking tragic.”

 

The disgusted look Jay gave him to accentuate his point made Will’s blood pressure soar. He had wanted to be the bigger man here, but was on the brink of losing his temper and simply couldn’t hold his tongue anymore.

 

“Oh, **I’m** tragic? Really, Jay? Because I would argue that there’s nothing more tragic than an individual who feels the need to pathologically lie about every facet of their existence!”

 

Simon cringed. “Okay, can we just calm this right the fuck down, please?”

 

Ignoring him, Will continued. “Even if I am needy and a kiss-arse, at least I’m not afraid to be true to who I am!”

 

For the first time, Jay started to look agitated.

 

“Fuck off, you bellend! You know fuck all about me!”

 

“And whose fault is that, Jay? Perhaps I **would** know more about you if you weren’t so pathetically insecure that you could tell the bloody truth once in a while!”

 

Though Jay continued to glare at Will, he didn’t reply. Simon and Neil exchanged odd glances. Will had pulled Jay about his lying many times, but had never been met with a wall of silence in return before. After a few more seconds of nothing, Jay looked away from Will and shook his head.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Jay turned and pushed passed Neil, striding off towards the park gates. Simon let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Jay, don’t strop off!”

 

“I’m not fucking stropping off!” Jay yelled back. “I’ve got shit to sort out at home, haven’t I?”

 

“You certainly have!” Will snorted.

 

Apparently, the dig hadn’t been subtle enough to go over Jay’s head. He spun back around, shooting daggers at Will. “Go fuck yourself, you speccy twat!”

 

“Such a witty retort!”

 

“Ooh, sorry! If you want my proper comeback, try scraping it off your mum’s tits!”

 

“Well, isn’t that delightful?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what she said! Later, benders!”

 

When Jay began to walk off again, Will could feel himself trembling with rage. Jay had been the one to start this stupid argument, making malicious comments like a dick. Yet now that he’d been given a taste of his own medicine, he was just going to march off and leave things unfinished? To leave Will no further forward regarding what the fuck the problem between them could be? Will couldn’t cope with how frustrated that made him feel.

 

“That’s right!” he yelled, the sheer fury in his voice startling Neil and Simon. “Off you fuck to ‘sort your shit out’! Hopefully when you’re done, you can bring yourself to break out of that absurd ‘macho-hetero dickhead’ mould your ignorant arsehole father has forced you into and act like a decent human being for a change!”

 

Simon and Neil both looked horrified, mouths hanging open as they watched Jay stop abruptly. He turned and stormed back over, face crimson and eyes blazing, making a clear beeline for Will. In an uncharacteristic display of quick thinking, Neil made a grab for him before he could get too close. Simon did his part too, pulling Will a few steps back from where Neil struggled to restrain the seething blond.

 

“Come on, mate,” he pleaded. “Don’t do nothin’ stupid, yeah?”

 

“Wanna talk about dads, do ya?” Jay snarled. “‘Cause while mine might be a cunt, at least he can stand to be around me! Yours hates you just as much as everyone else does, you fucking weirdo!”

 

With that parting shot, Jay pulled away from Neil, kicking a wheelie bin over before stomped off back down the path. Neil shrugged at the other two boys helplessly before jogging after his enraged mate. A few people had seen the commotion and were staring over, but Will was too incensed to care. He started pacing in circles like a caged animal, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Simon watched him silently for a moment before letting out a sigh he felt like he’d been holding in for an eternity.

 

“Jesus Christ, Will...”

 

“I know!” Will snapped. “And I’m sorry! I know I lost my temper, but I’d had enough! He’s been pushing me and pushing me, and I couldn’t let it slide any longer! I’ve been taking this manner of shit from him for weeks now!”

 

Simon nodded slowly. “I know you have, mate. Dunno what’s got into him lately.”

 

“Seriously, what the hell is his problem with me? I’ve tried asking him, being nice about it, laughing it off, or even just ignoring him. Nothing fucking works! Nothing seems to make things any better! I mean, what am I doing wrong? What the fucking hell have I ever done to him that would make him act like this towards me? I just don’t get...”

 

The pitch of Will’s voice became increasingly higher until it was painful for him to continue talking. His next breath caught in the back of his throat, and he felt his eyes starting to sting with oncoming tears. With an agitated grunt, he sat down on a nearby verge of grass and placed his head in his hands, looking as defeated as he felt. Simon felt rather shocked and somewhat disturbed. He’d witnessed Will ranting angrily over the situation with Jay numerous times over the past few weeks, but had never yet seen him be brought to tears over it. Will did have a way of getting too emotionally invested in things though. Perhaps it wasn’t **that** surprising then. And at least Will crying was preferable to him shitting his pants, like he did the last time he was inordinately stressed out about something. Simon dropped down next to his best friend, giving his shoulder a quick sympathetic pat.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine. Whenever I ask him about it, he just goes on like he doesn’t know what I’m talking about.”

 

Will lifted his head, calmer now. “Well, I want answers from him. This needs sorting, and it needs sorting today.”

 

Simon didn’t look convinced. “Is that such a good idea, mate? He looked like he was about to go for you just now.”

 

“I don’t care. He can do his worst. I can’t stand living like this any longer, and I don’t see how he can either. And it can’t be nice for you and Neil, having to put up with us sniping at each other all the time.”

 

“It **is** annoying, to be fair. Do you want me to come with you?”

 

“I think you’ve been dragged into more than enough of our shit for one day,” Will sighed. “And in all honesty, I think I’m better off dealing with him on my own anyway. He tends to grandstand more when there’s an audience for him to show off in front of.”

 

Simon shrugged. “Suppose so. Just give Neil some time to calm him down first though, yeah?”

 

Adhering to Simon’s advice, Will gave it a few hours before heading off towards Jay’s house, taking the time to formulate a plan of action. He was determined to resolve this today, or very at least set the wheels in motion. Mulling over his fight with Jay and all the things they’d said to each other had made him even more eager to make things right again, and not just for the sanity of all concerned. Despite all the grief they gave each other and no matter how hard he tried, Will had never been able to bring himself to truly dislike Jay. It had never been the fact that Jay was so drastically different to him that irked him about the other boy. Although Jay’s chavvy and vulgar behaviour was a little off-putting and occasionally embarrassing, it also had a way of providing their group with well-needed amusement. In a weird way, Will admired the lad’s gumption, and there were times he secretly wished that he could simply switch off his own political correctness filter and say whatever was on his mind, just like Jay would. His abrasive quirks weren’t the problem. Rather, it was Jay’s persistent lying and how unnecessary it was that really got under Will’s skin. For their part, Simon and Neil had never seemed all that bothered by Jay’s dishonesty, simply accepting it as ‘Jay just being Jay’. Will wasn’t content with that explanation. As far as he was concerned, Jay wasn’t being Jay – he was **hiding** Jay.

 

Of course, he wasn’t always hidden. Jay’s mask had slipped in front of Will a few times, enable him to witness the other lad at his most vulnerable. Those slips, however brief, served as a stark reminder that Jay had a heart as fragile as anyone else’s, and that he was perhaps more troubled than he would ever be willing to let on. Sometimes, Jay would slip without even noticing it. Will would notice though. Whenever Jay would casually mention his deceased dog or describe something his little sister had done to make him laugh, an uncharacteristic gentleness would override his usual boisterous tone. There was something about the subdued quality that would take over Jay’s voice that Will really liked, and he wished that he could hear it more often. More than that, he wished that Jay could somehow grow to feel comfortable enough with himself to freely let that genuine gentle side to him out. That seemed unlikely to ever happen though. Apparently, Jay had come to feel so negatively about his own personality that it was all he could do to hide it behind a web of lies. Will was astute enough to realise that this was probably habitual behaviour by now, something that Jay couldn’t really help. For that reason, in hindsight he felt like a bit of a dick for using it as ammunition in their argument. But beyond his control or not, it didn’t change the fact that Jay’s propensity to be so secretive about his true thoughts and feelings made him very frustrating to deal with.

 

For Will, Jay’s lies had become more saddening than annoying. Will didn’t lie often if he could help it, simply because his conscience didn’t allow him to. Knowing that he hadn’t been honest about something would always weigh heavily on both his mind and his heart. It was the reason he would never have been able to follow in his father’s footsteps in becoming a solicitor – being part of a profession so marred by deceit and corruption would have ultimately caused him to kill himself, he was sure of it. Considering the countless lies that Jay told, Will couldn’t even begin to imagine how put upon his friend must have felt. He wondered if Jay ever lost sleep, contemplating the potential impact of his fabrications and worrying whether or not his fictitious words would come back to haunt him one day. Was Jay the kind of person to let guilt affect him so profoundly? Will wasn’t sure, but his curiosity concerning the other boy was such that he sorely wanted to find out. Somewhere along the line, his pity for Jay had grown into some kind of peculiar affection, a development that not even Will had been able to comprehend. Perhaps he was just a sucker for a ‘charity case’. Or maybe he just genuinely cared.

 

As he approached Jay’s house, Will noticed that Mr Cartwright’s car wasn’t on the driveway, which was nothing but a good thing in his view. He really didn’t think very much of Jay’s father. While he wouldn’t wish the emotional turmoil of divorce on anyone, he couldn’t help but wonder how different a person Jay would be if his dad didn’t have such a prominent role in his life. It was glaringly obvious – to him, anyway – that Mr Cartwright’s tendency to relentlessly mock his son was a huge causative factor in Jay’s overcompensating behaviour, and the reason he seemed to view his inner sensitivity as a shameful weakness. Will knew how torturous negative comments from a loved one could be. Whenever his own father had poked fun at him in the past, his words had lodged themselves into the back of Will’s mind, making him insecure enough to contemplate changing elements of his personality or lifestyle in order to better suit the wants of his callous parent. In time, Will had learned that no matter what he changed about himself, there would always be something else that his father would find to pick fault with. Consequently, Will decided that he was better off just ignoring the heartless wanker and doing as he damn well pleased with his life. It was a valuable snippet of wisdom that he had always wanted to impart upon Jay. Unfortunately, the other boy had never allowed him to get close enough to do so.

 

Eyeing the front door cautiously, Will took a deep breath and firmly knocked. After an agonisingly long few seconds, Jay answered. His eyes were slightly blood-shot, as if he had been crying – out of frustration or anger, Will assumed. He also still looked rather wound up, even more so when he saw who was standing on his doorstep.

 

“What?”

 

Will silently congratulated himself for not flinching at Jay’s harsh tone before speaking.

 

“Can we talk, please?”

 

“Don’t wanna talk to you.”

 

“Believe me, the feeling is mutual. Unfortunately, this is no longer about what we want. It’s about what we need to do.”

 

“I don’t **need** to do anything! Especially not with you. Now fuck off!”

 

“I’m not leaving this driveway until we sort this out.”

 

“Well, best make yourself comfortable then, “cause you’re gonna be there a long fucking time!”

 

Jay accentuated his point by slamming the door in Will’s face. Counting backwards from ten and reminding himself to stick to the plan, Will sauntered over to the Cartwright’s recycle bin and retrieved a newspaper poking out from the top of it. He calmly took off his jacket, laid it down on the doorstep and sat down to read. Since the paper he rescued was of the shoddy tabloid variety, not a lot of its content really qualified as legitimate ‘news’, at least not in Will’s estimation. It was mostly pictures, garnished with a few brief anecdotes of local criminal occurrences and gossip concerning so-called ‘celebs’, the majority of which Will had never even heard of. He decided to have a go at finishing the half-completed crossword puzzle, and was nearly done by the time the door behind him reopened. He didn’t look up or speak, waiting for Jay to take the initiative instead.

 

“What the fuck are you still doing here, you creep?”

 

“Just wondering how this sort of trash passes for journalism nowadays.”

 

Will looked up and waved the paper demonstratively. Jay gawked at him.

 

“Are you mental?”

 

“More astonished, to be honest. I found eleven typing errors before even reaching the centre fold. Clearly, this so-called editor needs a stiff rap across the knuckles.”

 

With that, he returned to leafing through said offending paper. Jay stared at the back of his head incredulously.

 

“You’re seriously gonna spend the rest of the day sitting here, spell-checking newspapers and stalking me?”

 

Will nodded. “Yep. Like I said, I’m not leaving until we sort this out. Ooh, ‘accommodation’ with only one ‘m’! We’re up to twelve now!”

 

“Look, we’re not sorting anything, alright? So you might as well get lost!”

 

“No. If you want me to leave, I’m afraid you’ll have to physically remove me from the property.”

 

Sorely tempted to do just that, Jay gritted his teeth and sighed irritably.

 

“I swear, if you haven’t moved your arse in the next thirty seconds...”

 

Intrigued by the pause, Will looked up at Jay again. “Yes?”

 

“...I’ll call the old bill, and don’t think I won’t!”

 

“Ooh, the police? How exciting! I’ve never been “booked” before.”

 

“You think I’m fucking joking, you sarcy twat? Those snobby Unis you’re working so hard to get into like people with criminal records, do they?”

 

Will placed the newspaper on the doorstep and coolly rifled through his jacket pocket for his mobile.

 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out. I actually have the number for CrimeStoppers saved in my phone. You never know when it might come in handy, after all...” He quickly scrolled through his contacts and offered the phone to Jay. “Here you are. Just hit ‘Call’ and let’s see what happens, shall we? Or alternatively, you could save yourself and our local constabulary a lot of time and hassle by simply acting like an adult for a few minutes and allowing me to talk to you.”

 

“Me, act like an adult?” Jay spluttered. “You’re the one sat there like a spoiled fucking brat having a tantrum on the naughty step, dickhead!”

 

Hand still outstretch, Will shrugged. “The choice is yours. I’m easy either way.”

 

Jay stared at Will, at a loss for what to do. A conversation alone with Will was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn’t exactly follow through on his threat either. He knew full well that his dad was involved in some dodgy dealings with people at work – nothing major, but enough to land him in shit if he was caught. If Jay brought the police sniffing around the house, his dad would have his guts for garters! His third option was to simply go back inside the house and let the posh twat just sit there until he felt too ridiculous to stay any longer. But what if Will really was off-kilter enough to actually remain there for the rest of the day? Jay’s parents weren’t due home for another few hours yet, but he didn’t want to risk Will involving them in their situation – that might present him with a can of worms he was in no way ready to be opened. He thought maybe he could call Will’s bluff, snatching up the phone and holding it to his ear as if he was placing the call. To his dismay, Will seemed not only indifferent to this action, but rather amused by it too. Clearly, there was only one way that Jay was ever going to get rid of him. After a few more seconds of pretending, he threw the phone down into Will’s lap in frustration.

 

“For fuck’s sake...”

 

Will watched as Jay flounced back into his house and stomped up the stairs, leaving the front door ajar. Taking that as permission to enter, Will picked up his jacket and did so, closing the door behind himself. When he reached Jay’s room, he found him holding an Xbox controller, saving the progress in a game he’d been playing. Sighing huffily, Jay switched the television off and sat on his bed, arms folded defensively.

 

“Just say your piece and sling your hook, will ya? I’m busy.”

 

Nodding, Will dropped down onto the beanbag on Jay’s floor. He took a second to gather his thoughts before speaking, slowly and calmly, just like he’d planned.

 

“Look, we both said some hurtful things earlier, and I for one am not proud of them. To that end, rest assured that I’m not here for another argument. I don’t wish to engage in any more name-calling, mud-slinging or trading of parent-related cheap shots. I just want to have a civilised discussion with you, so that we may resolve our differences like gentlemen. Okay?”

 

Jay simply rolled his eyes, which Will took as a ‘yes’.

 

“Right then,” he continued. “Well, I suppose the first thing I’d like to know is whether or not I’ve done something in particular to upset you. Have I?”

 

After a pause, Jay shrugged. “Not really.”

 

“I either have or I haven’t, Jay.”

 

“Fine! No, you haven’t done anything in particular to upset me!”

 

Will nodded, satisfied despite Jay’s scornful tone. “Okay, good. So with that being the case, why is it that you seem to have such a problem with me lately? I mean, I know that we sometimes get on each other’s nerves, but-”

 

“That’s putting it lightly!” Jay snorted. “You drive me up the fucking wall, mate.”

 

“Alright, but that’s still no reason for us to go out of our way to be unpleasant to each other. For all of our petty differences, I do still consider you a friend, and I-”

 

“Why? I don’t. I mean, let’s be honest; the only reason you’re even in my life at all is ‘cause you latched onto Si like a fucking limpet and wouldn’t let go. I’ve never wanted to be your friend, you grating poncey twat. I can’t stand being around you, alright? Never have, never will. End of.”

 

As much as he tried not to, Will couldn’t help how hurt Jay’s casually spoken words made him feel. It was rather painful to hear that despite having hung around together for well over a year and a half, Jay had grown to feel nothing but contempt for him. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, hugging his folded-up jacket to his chest.

 

“Fair enough,” he breathed. “Not much I can do about that, I suppose. But the problem we have is that we have to share two people that we **do** consider friends. And I don’t believe that it’s right for us to persistently make their lives a misery, just because you say you don’t like being around me.”

 

“If you’re that bothered, go find yourself some other friends. You know, ones who can actually stand to have you hanging around them?”

 

Will almost couldn’t believe how harsh Jay was being with him. Once again, his cruel words stung like crazy and Will felt like he was being pushed to the verge of breaking down. Perhaps that was the desired effect. He determinedly put on his best poker face and cleared his throat.

 

“I won’t be doing that, Jay.”

 

“Well, don’t expect me to! Neil and Si were my mates first!”

 

“I’m not expecting either of us to resort to such drastic measures. I’m merely proposing that we figure out some way for us to get along so that they’re not constantly being dragged into our pathetic little arguments. Any suggestions?”

 

“I dunno, do I? Look, maybe those two soft wankers should just realise that some people aren’t meant to get along and fucking deal with it.”

 

“That’s my point though - they shouldn’t **need** to deal with it, because we should be able to be mature enough about this that they don’t have to. I’d be more than happy to get along with you, Jay. You’re the one who keeps rendering that impossible with your obstructive behaviour. You could at very least make the effort, for Si and Neil’s sake if nothing else.”

 

“Oh, of course! It’s all my fault, innit?” Jay scoffed. “‘Cause little golden-boy Briefcase never makes mistakes, does he?”

 

“I never said that I don’t make mistakes, but I feel it’s fair to say that I try a damn sight harder at making our so-called frien... **acquaintanceship** work than you do.”

 

Jay clucked his tongue and gestured wildly at Will. “There you go again! You always have to win, don’t ya? Always have to be better than everyone else, reminding the world how fucking perfect you are!”

 

“When have I ever said that I was perfect?”

 

“It’s not about what you say, you fucking idiot! Your Little Mr Perfect act speaks for you! Look at you, with your perfect grades and your spaccy fucking blazer and your oh-so perfect way of speaking! Everything about you always has to be so polished and squeaky clean, doesn’t it? Always gotta be the little moral crusader, making things right and fucking about sorting things that don’t even need sorting! Always have to be the ‘mature one’, in control, over-thinking every little shitting thing! It’s like you’re not even human sometimes! You’re like some sort of fucking android with a teenage boy’s skin! Admit it, Briefcase: you’re nothing but a perfect little prince, and it’s fucking annoying!”

 

Despite Jay’s previous declaration of disdain for his existence, Will was pretty blown away by such a thorough assassination of his character. It was highly insulting, albeit annoyingly accurate in part. Will realised he could easily bite back and give just as scathing an analysis of Jay’s personality, but he shook that idea from his head.

 

“I think you’re being utterly ridiculous,” he said flatly.

 

“And why’s that, eh? Just ‘cause I don’t agree with you, I’m automatically wrong, am I? Do you know what it’s like to watch you, swanning about acting all fucking flawless and angel-like, only to have you play dumb and deny that you even do it? Do you know how frustrating that is? God, just looking at you is fucking sickening!”

 

If Jay’s aim was to goad Will into a reaction, he was doing a damn good job.

 

“So what would you have me do then, Jay?” Will said through gritted teeth. “Disappear off the face of the earth? Would that make your life more bearable? And speaking of frustrating, do you honestly believe that **your** behaviour isn’t outrageously frustrating to me too?”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Jay smirked. “What’s the matter? Got a problem with people who tell it like it is, do ya? Too real for you, am I?”

 

Will’s eyes widened in disbelief. “No! Quite the opposite! I could probably count the number of times you’ve genuinely ‘told it like it is’ on one hand, and that’s exactly my problem! Ever since I first met you, there hasn’t been a day go by when I haven’t wished that you’d just drop the defensive act and let me connect with you somehow. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to engage with someone so guarded and contrived in everything they do and say? To deal with some duplicitous pretender hiding the person they truly are inside this thick impenetrable shell of ridiculous falsehoods?”

 

Jay looked bewildered. “Look, if you’re gonna insult me, at least speak fucking English.”

 

“I’m not trying to insult you,” Will sighed. “I’m merely pointing out the obvious: that somehow, you’ve been made to feel so insanely uncomfortable with your true identity that you’ve fabricated a new one out of incessant blatant lies. Surely you realise how unhealthy that is?”

 

“Yeah, cheers for the diagnosis, Dr Phil!” Jay rolled his eyes. “One question though: if you really think I’m such a liar and a fake, then why the fuck were you so arsed about us being mates to begin with?”

 

“Because I’ve seen who you truly are, Jay!” Will blurted out. “I’ve had all these fleeting glimpses into the person you try so hard to hide! And believe it or not, I actually liked what I saw! Why was I so arsed? I don’t know. Maybe I just wanted us to be closer in hopes of seeing more of that likeable person. Maybe I was naive enough to think I could have convinced you that there was no need for you to play pretend anymore. That who you really are might just be good enough to not require concealment beneath layer upon layer of fantastical phony bullshit!”

 

It wasn’t until he’d finished his rant that Will noticed how stunned Jay looked. Intense hazel eyes stared enquiringly into his, as if searching them for some sort of ulterior motive. Will was fully expecting some sort of lazy homophobic comeback to his little diatribe, but none came. He suddenly felt rather awkward and diverted his gaze to the carpet.

 

“But that’s rather a moot point now, isn’t it?” he continued evenly. “You’ve made it clear that you don’t think of me as a friend, and I doubt that there’s anything I can do or say to make you change your mind. The salient point of the matter is that nobody’s perfect. Everybody has flaws that can make dealing with them challenging at times. I can’t help the way I am any more than you can, Jay.”

 

“Yeah, ain’t that the fucking truth?” Jay muttered, looking towards the window.

 

Both of them remained silent for a few moments. There had been a palpable shift in atmosphere. The situation didn’t feel as tense, but there was definitely still something adamantly hanging over them. Will took a deep breath, feeling strangely optimistic. At least they’d spoken, got some things out in the open, finally made some progress. He figured they may as well soldier on. Hopefully, they could arrive at some sort of resolution.

 

“Look, I’m sorry that my personality offends you,” he said softly. “And I’m especially sorry that you’ve come to hate me so much. I just don’t understand what it is that you want me to do to make things better between us.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Jay spoke so quietly that Will barely heard him.

 

“You don’t what? Want me to do anything?”

 

“No. I meant I don’t hate you, you muppet.”

 

At that moment, Will was transported back to feeling as confused as he was before even arriving at Jay’s house, if not more so. If Jay didn’t hate him, then why the fuck had he spent the last ten minutes tearing him to bits with such unkind words? Had it all just been another barrage of his stupid lies? His tolerance at an end, Will stomped to his feet and threw his hands up exasperatedly.

 

“Well, you could have fooled me! You’ve just sat there telling me that you can’t stand being around me! That the mere sight of me makes you physically ill! You honestly expect me to come to any other conclusion than that you hate my guts? Please just stop fucking with my head and tell me what it is that you want from me!”

 

“I don’t fucking know, alright?” Jay snapped back. “I don’t know what I want!”

 

“Well, what **do** you know then? Give me something to work with here! Help me to understand what’s going on with you, Jay! For once, just let me in on how you’re feeling!”

 

“I don’t **feel** anything about you! Look, why do you keep harping on? Why can’t you just leave it?”

 

“Because we have an issue and I want to resolve it! You can ignore it all you want, but this situation isn’t good for either of us. Something needs to change between us.”

 

Jay suddenly jumped to his feet, locking eyes with Will and stepping into his personal space. To his credit, Will didn’t flinch, simply looking back into the blazing hazel orbs fixed on his.

 

“You see?” Jay growled. “This is exactly your problem! You can never just accept anything as it is! You see a turd and can’t fucking help yourself from trying to roll it in glitter, can ya? You’re not happy unless you’re asking stupid questions or camping out on peoples’ doorsteps like some sort of obsessed fucking maniac, are ya? Why bother, you mug? Can you not take a hint or something? Why don’t you get that you can’t just wave a magic wand and change the way we are? Christ, I’ve never know anyone make me so...”

 

He stopped dead, looking towards the ceiling despairingly as if praying for relief from this situation. If there was a higher power to acknowledge Jay’s pleas, it was doing nothing to stop Will from raising a curious eyebrow at his unfinished sentence.

 

“What, Jay?” he pressed. “What do I make you? Angry? Frustrated? Upset? What?”

 

With a vigorous shake of his head, Jay moved towards the bedroom door. He opened it, gesturing through into the hallway. “Time’s up, alright? I’m done talking.”

 

Hesitantly, Will nodded and scooped up his jacket. Perhaps leaving was the best option for now. He had a splitting headache, and they’d clearly hit a brick wall since Jay didn’t seem to think the situation was salvageable for reasons he wasn’t willing to fully divulge. Hopefully Will could work on convincing him otherwise some other day, when they were both less emotionally exhausted. That was the most productive thing to do. But as Will stepped towards the door, something brought him to halt. That unfinished sentence. Something was on Jay’s mind and Will really didn’t want to leave until he knew what it was. Jay’s reluctance told him that it may be something important, perhaps the key to Will figuring out how he could fix this thing once and for all. He tried to make eye contact with the other boy once again but failed.

 

“Look, you couldn’t possibly hurt or offend me any more than you already have. Whatever you were going to say just now, you might as well finish-”

 

“It doesn’t fucking matter!” Jay’s furious glistening eyes met Will’s. “None of this fucking matters, so just drop it!”

 

Equally furious, Will slammed the door shut again, tossing his jacket to the floor.

 

“No, I won’t! And it **does** matter, so just fucking say it, Jay! If you feel strongly enough about this to treat me the way that you do, at least have the fortitude to open your fucking mouth and explain yourself! For once in your life, cut the fucking bullshit and just tell me what you want from me!”

 

Without warning, Jay lunged forward and grabbed Will by the upper arms. Will was fully expecting to be forced out of the door, but was dragged in the opposite direction instead. The next thing he knew, he had been all but flung onto his back on Jay’s bed. Before his sharp mind could contemplate escape, he was pounced upon. Jay straddled Will’s legs, pressing his hands down onto the other boy’s shoulders and pinning him against the mattress. Will suddenly realised his glasses had been knocked off, but even his blurred vision didn’t conceal the frenzied look on the face looming directly above his.

 

“You had to do it, didn’t you?” Jay snarled. “Had to keep fucking pushing it!”

 

Unnerved by his obvious vulnerability, Will tried to struggle but was only met with more crushing pressure on his collarbone. He cried out in pain.

 

“Ow, shit! You’re hurting me, Jay!”

 

“Tough! You fucking well asked for this!”

 

Jay hesitated for a second, drinking in Will’s worried expression before crushing their mouths together hard. Eyes wide, Will flailed, still panicked as he tasted blood. His hands clutched awkwardly at Jay’s forearms, trying and failing to push him off. His vigorous lips muffling Will’s frightened protests, Jay shifted positions to free up one hand, his bodyweight continuing to immobilise the other boy. He reached down and yanked at the fastening on Will’s chinos impatiently, the top button flying off with a sharp snap, the zipper tearing beyond repair. Still writhing anxiously, Will gasped as Jay’s hand delved beneath his underwear and roughly captured his cock. He barely held back a moan as he felt himself being furiously tugged at. Butterflies flitted in his stomach as his body started dismissing its preconceived danger of the situation. His fearful reaction subsiding, Will’s skin began prickling with arousal as he took in what was actually happening, who it was actually happening with. And how much he actually wanted it...

 

Jay’s violent strokes stilled when he felt fingers in his hair and his aggressive kisses being reciprocated. His awe doubled when a warm hand found its way under his football shirt, blunt fingernails raking across his smooth chest and stomach. He growled into Will’s mouth, boldly tracing the other boy’s lips with his tongue and smiling wickedly when he was rewarded likewise. His forceful hold on the other boy diminishing, he started work on removing Will’s shirt, clumsily attacking the buttons with shaky fingers. As Jay’s lower half ground against his, Will felt his hard exposed cock bumping against a dampened area of the Jay’s jogging bottoms. Almost automatically, his hands descended, sliding beneath the thick cotton material and finding no underwear - just a stiff cock, trembling and moist with pre-cum. Jay hissed as he was touched, firmly but delicately. Will’s technique was very different to his, much slower and more methodical. It was definitely a welcome change, and enough to make him forget all about trying to remove Will’s awkward shirt.

 

Though it damn near killed him to do so, Jay broke the kiss, moving to kneel in between Will’s thighs as he quickly wriggled out of his bottoms. He caught the hungry look that Will gave his cock and grinned, his eyes trailing appreciatively over Will’s in return. Suddenly, he reached out and tugged the beige trousers down over Will’s hips so sharply that the stiff material made a dull tearing sound. For once, Will didn’t complain. He simply kicked the garment from his legs, sighing in gratification as Jay’s naked lower half slid between them. The sensation of soft smooth skin against his thighs was mind-blowingly tantalising. He grasped Jay’s shirt and yanked the other boy back down on top of him, kissing him like he was a long-lost lover. They ground their hips together to the point that it was almost painful, their erect cocks bumping and sliding against each other. Their intermingling moans grew increasingly loud, despite the stifling intensity of their impassioned kissing. Will grasped urgently at Jay’s lower back, enforcing the friction. As happy as he would have been to continue as they were, he couldn’t deny that he needed something more. He desperately wanted to ask for it, but didn’t quite know how. Fortunately for him, he didn’t need to.

 

Abruptly breaking the kiss, Jay forcefully rolled Will over onto his stomach, pressing searing kisses to the nape of his neck and lustfully eyeballing his curvy backside. Will panted heavily against the pillows as he heard Jay make a grab for something on the bedside table. The distinct sound of lotion being slathered over skin nearly drove Will to explode against the bed clothes right there and then.

 

“Fucking hell, just do it!”

 

His voice was raspy, his throat tight with desire. He scrambled up onto his elbows and knees pointedly, too roused to feel even remotely ashamed of such wanton behaviour. Swallowing heavily, mouth bone-dry, Jay shakily positioned himself behind the other boy and directed the head of his slick cock to the exposed entrance. The first thrust was clumsy, too hard and driven by serious need. Will yelped, gritting his teeth as he tried to relax himself. The distressed noise penetrated through Jay like a knife and he gazed down at Will’s tense form with foggy eyes, squeezing his hips encouragingly with gentle hands. He held steady, trying to control himself until Will calmed. He relished every second of having the glorious tight heat around him, knowing full well that this was doomed to be a tragically short encounter. He heard Will sigh and moved slowly, withdrawing and impaling the other boy again with full tender thrusts. Will could tell Jay was trying his damnedest to be merciful but the stinging persisted, flooding his eyes with tears. Just as he was about to throw in the towel, pleasure started to overpower his pain. He threw his head back with a gasping moan, surrendering himself to Jay’s uncertain thrusts. Breathing deeply, Will allowed himself to truly feel every sweet motion of the body unifying with his. Soreness aside, the feeling of being invaded like this was more wonderful than he’d ever have imagined. He pushed back against the other boy, begging for more, making Jay nearly lose his mind completely. Every sound from Will’s lips coupled with the vice-like grip on his cock was like sheer bliss to him, forcing him ever nearer to the edge.

 

Quickly feeling himself coming close, Will shakily reached downwards with one hand. A few rough strokes to his stiff cock was all it took for him to groan hoarsely and spatter Jay’s duvet cover with evidence of his climax. As virginal muscles contracted around him, Jay’s eyes rolled upwards and he cursed, promptly expelling his own dizzying release into the gasping body beneath him. He remained still a moment, gripping Will’s hips tighter as he tried to keep his balance. When the afterglow set in, he carefully withdrew, collapsing onto the bed alongside Will. Chest heaving, he stared up at the ceiling, not daring to even so much as glance over at the other boy. He felt Will move beside him, and for a moment feared that he was about to leave. Instead, Will simply shuffled over and flopped onto his back, joining Jay in fixating on the white-washed nothingness above them. The silence was oddly comfortable, given the circumstances. Just as Will was about to speak, Jay beat him to the punch.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Will quirked an eyebrow at the mumbled apology. “What for?”

 

“...Dunno. That? The stuff before that? Everything, really.”

 

“You don’t need to apologise for anything, Jay.” Will said softly. “Just... please just explain this to me.”

 

Jay let out a short scornful laugh. “Could I have said it any clearer? Do you really not get it after that?”

 

“No, I get it. To some extent, anyway. What I meant was, is this the reason you’ve been so standoffish with me lately? Because you’ve wanted to do that to me?” Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Jay nod. “Okay. So, was this just a case of it being something that you needed to get out of your system or...?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“Well, that’s sort of the point I need clarification on.” There was another long silence. “Jay?”

 

“Fucking hell, don’t make me say it!”

 

Intrigued, Will rolled over onto his side to look at Jay, who refused to make eye contact and looked more flustered than Will had ever seen him.

 

“Don’t make you say what?” A few seconds later, realisation hit him. His jaw dropped. “Do you... are you trying to say that you actually fa-”

 

“Yes!” Jay snapped, face blazing. “Don’t ask why, ‘cause I haven’t the fucking foggiest! I just do, alright?”

 

“But... I thought you said I was a perfect polished little robot prince that annoys the shit out of you?”

 

Jay smirked a little at that. “I did, you are and you do. Doesn’t seem to change the fact that I wanna bum you senseless though.”

 

Will was definitely stunned by this confession. He hadn’t been exactly sure what Jay’s reasoning for instigating their little ‘male bonding session’ had been, but he had been pretty sure it wasn’t anything to do with genuine emotion. In a way, it was a pretty pleasant outcome. At least Will hadn’t lost his virginity to someone that didn’t care less about him in some meaningless hate-fuelled fuck, like he had cynically assumed.

 

“Well, err... I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t surprised, but it’s certainly preferable to you hating me.” Will smiled wanly. “Suppose I’m actually rather flattered.”

 

“Well, you shouldn’t be, ‘cause it shouldn’t be happening,” Jay said, suddenly very stern. “I’m not supposed to fancy blokes at all, least of all one like you.”

 

“Thanks very much.”

 

Jay rolled his eyes at the dry retort. “You know what I mean, dickhead! You’re everything I’m not and then some. Look at me! I’m just one of the lads, ain’t I? All footie shirts, filthy banter and up for trouble. I must be seriously fucking tapped to have had my head turned by some posh little know-it-all mummy’s boy with a briefcase! Christ, you have no idea how badly I wanna hate you!”

 

“But you don’t?”

 

“No, but I should!” Jay threw up his hands in exasperation, finally meeting Will’s eyes. “Don’t you get it? I’m not meant to be this way!”

 

Will gave him a sympathetic look. “It’s not something that you can help, Jay. It’s perfectly alright. I mean... I like other boys sometimes too, as you’ve probably ascertained by now. It’s fine.”

 

“It’s alright for someone like you though, innit? People expect it from blokes who act a bit queer to begin with. How the fuck is someone like me meant to deal with it?”

 

“It’s not **that** unexpected of you, to be fair.”

 

Jay frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“How do I put this politely? Let’s just say the phrase ‘the lady doth protest too much’ comes to mind.”

 

“How do you expect me to understand that? You know I haven’t fucking seen ‘Star Wars’!”

 

Will rolled his eyes. “Philistine. What I mean is, you talk entirely too much about tits and other such lady-parts for it to be believable. In addition to that, you’re constantly fixating on blowjobs and anal sex, you routinely bleach highlights into your hair and you appear to have posters of half-naked muscle-boys up all over your bedroom.”

 

He gestured to the walls surrounding them, earning him a disgusted look from Jay.

 

“They’re UFC fighters, you mong! Not exactly fit, are they? I’d have to be pretty strapped for material to knock one out over Brock Lesnar’s saggy old man-tits!”

 

“Fair enough. What about the fact that you cried at the end of ‘The Notebook’ then? That’s pretty gay.”

 

“Who the fuck told you that?!”

 

Will chuckled at Jay’s horrified expression. “Neil.”

 

“Lanky prick!”

 

“The fact that you would even **watch** ‘The Notebook’ is gay enough in itself.”

 

Jay scowled, clearly not amused. “Yeah, alright! D’ya wanna stop taking the piss now?”

 

“I’m just trying to gee you up a bit.”

 

“Well, it’s not fucking working! Seriously, what do I do to fix this? To fix **me**?”

 

Will saw the desperation and concern in Jay’s eyes and felt his heart break a little. “Jay, sexuality isn’t something you can fix. Nor should it ever need to be. Believe me, you can’t change who or what you’re attracted to. All you can do is work on accepting it as part of who you are.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say!” Jay snapped, his voice cracking slightly. “Your mum is quality! I bet she wouldn’t give two shits if you told her you liked cock! My life wouldn’t be worth living if my dad thought I was feeling even slightly bent! He’ll go fucking apoplectic if he finds out I’ve actually given in to it and shagged another bloke!”

 

Despite his half-clothed state and the warmth of the cosy bedroom, Jay shivered violently, enough so that Will noticed. He looked around and spotted a knitted quilt lying on the foot of the bed. Will remembered that Jay had told him and the others about this quilt before. His since-deceased grandmother had made it for him many years ago. He had claimed to hate it, that he thought all of the colours on it were ‘fucking queer’. Yet he still went mental the time that Neil had spilt Pepsi onto it. He still slept with it every night, still kept it close to his heart. Will reached over and retrieved it, draping it over both of them if only to conceal their modesty. Jay clutched at the woven blanket like a cat kneading its claws, chewing his lip anxiously with glassy eyes. He looked genuinely frightened. Almost instinctively, Will placed his hand over Jay’s.

 

“Listen, I know it’s a tough thing to cope with,” he said gently. “But as things currently stand, you’re fine. Your dad doesn’t know and he’s not going to find out. No one needs to, not until you’re ready. Just try to relax, okay?”

 

Jay took a deep breath and gazed up at the ceiling. He seemed like he was in a daze, lost somewhere inside his own head. Will wanted to say something else to help, but decided to give Jay a moment to think.

 

“It hurts, you know?” Jay eventually said, his voice weak. “Like, physically hurts in my chest sometimes. Having all these feelings, not being able to do anything with them or make them go away.”

 

Will nodded. “I can understand that. They **are** scary feelings to deal with. But resisting the reality of who you are and forcing yourself into a state of denial is only going to make it worse.”

 

Jay sniffled a little, then cracked a sad smile. “I’ll tell you what **does** make it worse; being around you. I wasn’t kidding when I said you drive me up the wall. I seriously don’t even know what it is about you! Maybe it’s your poncey accent or your big soppy-dog eyes, or the fact that you’re just so fucking different to me. But even when you’re just sat there in school being all prim and proper, all I can think about is how sexy it would be to just... pounce on you. Tear that stupid fucking blazer right off and just corrupt the shit out of you.”

 

“A bit like you just did,” Will remarked playfully.

 

Jay’s smile widened. “Yeah, guess so...” He fell silent for a moment, his eyes growing distant. “I try to pretend you’re not there sometimes, you know? I’d lose my fucking mind most days if I didn’t. You don’t make it easy though!” He laughed in spite of himself, subconsciously squeezing Will’s hand. “You’re good at getting my attention back! Like when something stupid winds you up and you go off on one of your random psycho rants, over-pronouncing everything and saying all these massive words that no one understands. You get this real stressed-out crazy look on your face. You look proper mental!” He paused and sighed deeply. “But for some reason, it just makes me wanna grab you and do stuff to you. Guess I just wanna chill you out or something. Shut you up by making you forget whatever pointless shit got you so fucked off in the first place.”

 

Will didn’t say anything. He simply smiled fondly. The silence made Jay a bit nervous, and the more he thought about what he’d just said, the more embarrassed he felt by it. He self-consciously pulled his hand away from Will’s, hiding it beneath the quilt as he struggled to explain himself.

 

“Look...I know I sounded majorly fucking bent just then, alright?” he blurted out. “But you wanted honesty, yeah? Well, you’ve just got some. Deal with it.”

 

“I know you’re being honest, Jay,” Will murmured, his smile unwavering. “Everything about you is so different when you are. Your tone of voice, the look in your eyes... everything softens. You become the person I was talking about before, the person that was making me so bothered about us being friends in the first place. I know it’s difficult for you to let him out, but that’s who I’ve wanted to get to know better. I like seeing him.”

 

Jay studied Will’s face closely and was surprised to find that it didn’t look like he was taking the piss. Although he didn’t want to, Jay gave a coy smile which quickly descended into a dismissive laugh.

 

“Shut up, you drippy twat!”

 

“I’m serious. I like getting to see behind your bravado and silly stories. I’m interested in what you really feel and think about. I want to hear it. I want to get to know you, Jay. The **real** you.”

 

Jay timidly lowered his eyes, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He wasn’t sure what to make of Will’s kind words, wasn’t sure he believed them entirely. Part of him definitely liked the sound of them though. He felt his face flooding with heat and cringed, figuring he must look pretty pathetic. In truth, he actually looked pretty adorable. In Will’s estimation, at least.

 

“How can you want that though?” Jay whispered, shaking his head. “Especially after what I just did to you! I pretty much held you down and made you-”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Will cut him off firmly. “Maybe you did at first, a little. But it’s not like I didn’t succumb to the idea pretty quickly. I wanted you to.”

 

Jay didn’t look sure. “Really?”

 

“Yes. To be honest, I think maybe it was something that I needed. That we **both** needed.”

 

The reassuring smile Will graced him with was almost too much for Jay to withstand. When Will reached beneath the quilt and found his hand once again, he couldn’t restrain himself any longer. Shuffling onto his side so they could face each other properly, Jay cautiously leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to Will’s lips. He needn’t have been so wary - he was gladly received, and Jay was more than delighted when Will’s tongue instantly slid out to meet his. He kissed Will deeper, coaxing their tongues to entwine. Will moaned softly as he complied, secretly surprised at how much he was enjoying this. He’d never really been a fan of ‘French kissing’. He wasn’t sure why doing it with Jay felt so different, but it had definitely altered his opinion on the subject. On a number of subjects, actually...

 

It really came as no surprise to Jay that he was loving this. He wasn’t entirely sure how to describe what Will’s kisses tasted like, but it was certainly his new favourite flavour. Maybe it was the fact he was rebelling against his own apprehension over his sexuality, defying that terrible little voice in the back of his mind telling him that he was wrong to feel the way he did, that was making this so sweet. Or maybe Will was just as amazing as Jay’s darkest fantasies had often allowed him to imagine. The tip of his tongue slid against the inside of Will’s bottom lip, tracing over a very obvious and very fresh cut. Jay had a pretty good idea where it had come from. He pulled back from Will, looking rather sheepish.

 

“Did I hurt you before? Sort of seemed like I did.”

 

“It was my first time,” Will reasoned, shrugging. “It was bound to be a bit sore. Nothing I won’t be able to walk off though. Don’t worry.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’ll be fine, Jay. You’re not exactly hung like a racehorse.”

 

Jay caught Will’s playful smirk and scowled at him half-heartedly. “Yeah? I’m hung enough that I had you squealing like a pig caught under a fucking gate, you cheeky git!”

 

“Well, maybe I can make you squeal sometime in return!”

 

“Yeah! Or maybe you’ll just pogo up against my backdoor like you did with Charlotte Big-jugs!”

 

“Only one way to find out, isn’t there?”

 

“Hang on!” Jay’s smile faltered. “You’re seriously up for doing this again?”

 

“I said I wanted to do something to help us get along, didn’t I? This seems like as good a something as any.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, why not?” Will said, still smiling mischievously. “It sort of makes sense in a way, when you think about it. We both possess a clandestine fondness for cock, as well as varying degrees of inexplicable attraction to and affection for one another. I think we ought to take full advantage of the fact that we’ve finally found something we have in common. Don’t you?”

 

As inviting as Jay found Will’s proposition to be – the half of it which he had understood, anyway - he couldn’t quite shake the slight feeling of dread tugging at the pit of his stomach.

 

“Bit risky though, innit? What if someone finds out?”

 

“I can keep a secret if you can.”

 

The sincerity in Will’s voice gave Jay enough confidence to muster an intrigued smile.

 

“So, does this mean we’re...I mean, if that’s what we’re gonna be doing, what are we then? Like, just mates who do that with each other, or...what?”

 

“Hmm, good question. I suppose it **is** going to be rather hard for us to be ‘friends with benefits’ when you don’t actually consider me a friend.”

 

Although Will was clearly kidding, Jay still felt rather ashamed of himself. He had said some pretty awful things to Will, things that he really didn’t deserve.

 

“Nah, come on!” he laughed nervously. “You know when I said that, I was just-”

 

The rest of his sentence was silenced by a quick reassuring kiss to his lips.

 

“Why don’t we just play it by ear and see what happens, eh?”

 

Jay stared incredulously at Will. He was still having a hard time believing this was something that was actually happening in reality. He’d definitely had a few dreams like this, but would usually wake up long before now. It had been months now since he’d resigned himself to regarding Will as merely an unattainable fantasy figure who would never take interest in someone as flawed as he was. In Jay’s view, the other boy could do a lot better, and would certainly be hard pressed to do any worse. Will must have been aware of this fact too, there was no way he couldn’t be! So why the fuck was he so keen for them to do this? Maybe it was something to do with the rough sex they’d just had - perhaps Will had developed an acute case of Stockholm syndrome or something. Whatever the reasoning behind it, Jay figured he’d be a fool to decline Will’s offer. After all, it gave him the chance to be with someone he cared for, someone who claimed to care for him too. Even if it was only until Will inevitably came to his senses... At last Jay nodded, a happy smile lighting up his face.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s great!” He clocked Will’s amused reaction to his enthusiasm and cleared his throat. “Err...what I meant was...it’s great to know that my cock made such an impression on you, Briefcase!”

 

Will cheerfully returned Jay’s naughty smirk. “Well, I’d be lying if I said that I hadn’t enjoyed it immensely.”

 

“Oh, is that right? So, are there, umm... any other ways you wanna, err... you know... ‘enjoy it’?”

 

It was rather hilarious to see someone who spoke as explicitly as Jay usually did stumbling over his words and looking so bashful. Will decided to make matters worse by teasing Jay’s messy hair with his fingertips and speaking in as sultry a way as he knew how.

 

“I’d be very happy to show you, once you’ve given it a quick wash. I know fine well where it’s been, after all.”

 

Slightly red-faced, Jay nodded. “Yeah, fair enough. I was about to take a shower right before you came anyway.”

 

“Bit selfish of you,” Will quipped.

 

“Wanker,” was the good-natured reply to that. Jay stripped himself of his shirt as he clambered off the bed. “You alright here for a minute?”

 

“You know, we could just as easily kill two birds with one stone if I were to join you in there.”

 

Jay glanced back from where he was retrieving a towel from his chest of drawers. “Are you joking?”

 

“...Yes?” Will said uncertainly, before breaking into a smirk. “Unless you actually want me to. In which case, I’m entirely serious.”

 

Jay shuddered as the perfectly pronounced words seemed to go straight to his cock. It was easy to forget sometimes that underneath all his poise and formality, Briefcase was just a horny teenager too. He had heard it said that posh people have a surprising propensity to be kinky, and now hoped more than ever that there was truth to this theory. Eyeing Will curiously, he pretended to look thoughtful for all of a split second.

 

“Hmm...I suppose you do still need to clean my spunk out of your arse-crack, don’t you?” For once, such vile phrasing didn’t cause Will to cringe as he nodded. “Well, what you waiting for then?”

 

Quickly disposing of his own shirt, Will slid from the bed, welcoming the deep kiss Jay pulled into him before leading the way to the bathroom.

 

... ... ...

 

AN: Am I the only one who thinks Will has a fantastic arse? Take a look next time you watch the show. Very nice, in my opinion! Anyway, if you’ve made it this far, congratulations and thank you – hope you enjoyed it. I might write a sequel as I’ve left it open to do so. I’d very much like to, but I can’t promise anything. Real life is too busy... Thanks again!


End file.
